


going тoo ғast тonight

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Character Death, Character Study, Comfort, Driving, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: La tristesse de la perte de leur ami leur fait réaliser qu'ils doivent profiter de leur temps.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641712
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	going тoo ғast тonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [σnly тwo, σnly υs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122468) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



ɴᴏ ᴡᴏʀᴅs

* * *

**②**

Ils s'aiment. C'est quelque chose d'assez simple. Ils ont la vie normale de simples étudiants. Ils ne sont pas dans le même cursus, dommage, mais dans le même groupe d'amis. La chose qui les affecte le plus, leur fait le plus de mal, c'est quand leur meilleur ami, Lando, se suicide. C'est un choc, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais pensé que ça pouvait arriver. Ils se sont toujours promis de tout se dire et les voilà maintenant, à des obsèques trop sombres, qui ne ressemblent pas au plus jeune, après celles de Max déjà si douloureuses.

Ils ont continué à vivre, bien sûr. Ils se sont soutenus l'un l'autre et leur amour en est ressorti plus fort. Leur premier baiser a été assez confus et il avait goût de larmes, de sel, d'amertume aussi. George a serré Alex fort dans ses bras, ils se sont sentis si fragiles, pour une fois dépassés par le fait d'être de simples humains et ont simplement avancé. Ils n'oublient pas, jamais. Comment oublier l'inoubliable ? La pensée de Lando les accompagne, parfois en plein cours, parfois simplement alors qu'ils sont allongés sur leur canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Ils sont vivants.

* * *

**①**

Ce n'est qu'un matin de plus, un matin normal où il conduit. Alex est à sa gauche, changeant la musique, si proche. Un sourire lui échappe. Routine simple; un café puis les cours. Mais George, mon pauvre George, tu ne vois pas la voiture qui fonce droit sur vous.

**Author's Note:**

> plus simple, un accident. Et des vies qui volent en éclat. Je voulais leur donner l'apparence d'un quotidien tranquille. Première fois que j'écris sur eux, comme pour Esteban ou Kimi, je teste de nouvelles choses ! Avez-vous apprécié cet écrit ? Qui pour terminer cette série, à votre humble avis ?


End file.
